


Don't need proof of my love

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everything is the same but suddenly there's soulmates, M/M, UA - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote for all the lovely wincest shippers out there. You rock, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't need proof of my love

When soulmarks first started appearing shortly after the angels fell, people near panicked. Strange symbols on their wrists, changing colour when one specific person touched them? Scientists fell over their own feet trying to come up with explanations. Rare forms of cancer, a bacterial disease, biological warfare. Eventually they figured it out. What followed was a rush of divorces across the country. People woke to find the person they had spent the last thirty years with wasn't their soulmate and went out to find the one they were 'meant' for. Others continued the widespread panic. Cults sprang out of the ground basically overnight, telling everyone the end was nigh and that only those with/without soulmarks would be saved. The conditions of ascension varied from group to group.

 

Sam understood the fear. When he'd woken up that morning with a strange something on his arm that looked like a black birthmark, he'd been close to panic himself. But Dean was there, as he always was, sitting on the bed while Cas occupied a chair to the far end.

 

„It's a mnemonic device for cupids.“ Castiel explained. „They use it to remember who gets together with whom. Usually they are dormant unless a cupid interacts with them. With the Fall the Cupids lost their grip on them and they all activated simultaneously, becoming visible to the human eye. Now even a touch can set it off.“

 

„So now random people think they're meant for each other just because some cupid left his sticky notes on their wrist?“

 

„No. These people are soulmates, knowingly or not. The soulmark is just an … affirmation.“

 

 

Shortly after Cas left to deal with the angels who were no less in disarray than the humans were. Dean and Sam chose to spend the day in the bunker, lazily researching the angel tablet but mostly rubbing at their respective wrists. Both of them had a soulmark but hadn't dared to bring them together yet.

 

„Think we should … you know, try?“ Sam said at some point while they leafed through old Men of Letters reports about angels.

 

„Don't need a angelic mole to tell me I love my brother.“ Dean said but his heart wasn't behind it. He feared the outcome, as did Sam. What if they _weren't_ … he didn't think that thought to its end. It nagged at his mind throughout the whole day, setting him on edge. He caught himself staring at Dean's wrist repeatedly. Where they supposed to look that different? His own looked like a little tree, or maybe a dinosaur from the right angle. Dean's had more sharp edges, maybe a gun or a three fingered hand. He briefly considered calling Cas down to ask about this but thought better. Cas would be busy. And he would just tell him to test it. If the soulmarks changed colour they were soulmates. Easy.

 

Sam avoided Dean for the rest of the day. Only when it struck past midnight, Dean long in their bedroom – not sleeping yet, he couldn't without Sam – did he accept having to face him sooner or later.

 

Dean lay reading in bed when he entered, deeply engrossed in the storyline or so it appeared. Sam knew him well enough to know that he followed every sound, every little motion he made. He was just as unsettled by this as Sam was.

 

Usually Dean insisted on being the big spoon despite their height difference. His over two decades lasting gay panic still occasionally welled up, making him reassure his manliness in bed and outside. Sam didn't mind in the least but enjoyed when Dean allowed him to wrap him in his arms and completely covering him with his body. 

 

„I love you.“ Sam whispered into Dean's ear and smiled when he shuddered in response.

 

„Love you too, Sammy. Always. Forever.“

 

„I know. Dean, I know. It doesn't matter if the marks don't change colour. We know we love each other. That's enough.“  
  


Dean shifted against him, warm and soft and so, so insecure.

 

„Ain't nobody gonna get between us.“ he rumbled, determined but there was a question mark there that he didn't want Sam to hear. Sam heard and kissed Dean behind his ear, then down his neck.

 

„No one. We'll just cover them up, okay? Sooner or later the angels are gonna get their mojo back and the marks'll disappear. We don't need them to know we're soulmates.“

 

Dean nodded. Then he turned, pulling and pushing until he was under Sam, one hand sneaking up under his shirt.

They kissed, deeper and longer than they had in a while, each kiss a declaration of love. Sam pushed against Dean, their growing erections pressing against each other.

 

„Love you.“ Dean gasped as Sam pulled off their boxers.

 

„Love you more.“ he gave back and interlaced his fingers with Deans, tangling with the sheets.

 

And as they kissed and argued over who loved whom more, their wrists touched and the soulmarks took on the colour of sunsets and ripe fruit.

 

Neither brother noticed.

 

 


End file.
